Moments of Insanity
by sparklylulz
Summary: Or: Moments Spent Outside the Realm of Sanity with Luna Lovegood. -Hidden moments between Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood. /EWE? [Abandoned]
1. encounters and empathy

**A/N: So.. I'm not exactly sure where this idea came from, because I've literally had it for months, but I am finally taking time to write it out. As you have seen, I love Luna/Harry and their dynamic. So, basically these will be a bunch of one shots that will connect. You don't need to read every one to understand, but I'd like it if you did ;) The idea is that there are moments not included in the books, and in those moments lies the story of Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood, starting from book five onwards. Enjoy! **

–

_**'moments of insanity'**_

_encounters and empathy_

The first time happens after his first night of detention with Delores Umbridge. His hand was burning so much it was making his stomach hurt. He looked down at the red skin that only a few hours had been whole and untouched. He bit his lip and tried to refrain from punching the nearest wall, reminding himself that would only make it hurt worse. Instead he stopped in the corridor he was climbing along to rest his head on the stone wall.

The stone was was cool and soothing. It reminded him of the calming touch of a mother. Except he didn't have a mother anymore, he only had a broken and withdrawn godfather. Sirius was literally the only person he wanted to cling to, but he got the feeling that his godfather did not share the same sentiment. Harry was just a way to cling to James, and for the first time, Harry wished someone loved him for just being Harry Potter.

"Harry?" It was a dreamy voice and he knew exactly who it belonged to. Luna Lovegood stood mere feet behind him, her butter beer cork necklace laying against her pale skin. Her mad eyes were looking at him in an almost calculating way.

"'Ello, Luna." Harry said gently, not thrilled with the prospects of a conversation with Loony Lovegood. However, Luna did not respond, instead she walked to him quickly and gently lifted his hand to the level of those large eyes.

"A Blood Ink Quill?" She asked softly, in the most normal way Harry had ever heard her speak. He nodded once, fighting the urge to pull his hand out of her grasp and pretend it had never happened.

"The mucus of the Blibbering Humdinger will help. I've seen it before." She said airily, and with real will of character, he did not roll his eyes.

"Erm, thanks, Luna." He said awkwardly.

Luna dropped his hand gently, and he felt that the spots where her fingers had touched burned more than actual injury. She turned to her head and smiled at him. It was an odd sight to see her smile, because it seemed like she actually knew where she was for once.

"I wish I was braver. More like you." She said so quietly he almost missed it. His eyes snapped onto hers and he scoffed.

"No, trust me, you don't. I don't think you'd like having your hand sliced open." He half joked, a slight smile creasing his lips as he looked down at his hand.

"No, I don't suppose I would. At least you aren't afraid like everyone else is. Even people who haven't accepted that You-Know-Who is back." She spoke, her voice held something that sounded like shame, and Harry just stared at her in amazement. He had noticed before that Luna had no problem with honesty, but her sincere tone still shocked him.

"If I'm not brave, who will be?" He asked, both himself and the blond girl standing next to him. She smiled once again.

"I suppose that's why you're in Gryffindor, and I'm in Ravenclaw, because people think I'm mad." He was surprised that she seemed more amused than upset with that pronouncement. He looked at his trainers for a moment before speaking.

"Nah, it's because no one else understands how brilliant you can be. But I can see it, you know, so don't worry about what people think. Believe in who you are. Trust me, I'd know." He laughed and she let out a short giggle. It was an interesting sound to hear her laugh, because he got the feeling that she didn't often do it.

"Thank you, Harry. I think I should go, good night. Sleep tight and don't let the nargles bite." She said dreamily as she smiled at him, and he just stared after her retreating her form, almost wishing he could call her back.

He looked down at his raw hand and back up at the spot Luna had just filled and chuckled a little before he restarted his trek up to Gryffindor tower.


	2. feelings and friendship

–

_**'moments of insanity'**_

_feelings and friendship_

He doesn't meet her again until the night Cho kisses him. It's bizarre, he thinks, that only minutes before his lips had been attached to Cho's, before she broke away, tears on her cheeks and walked from the room. He feels like all of his nerves are shot, this is more than likely caused by the fact that his legs are refusing to support him fully. He stops and ducks into an unlocked classroom to sit and try to remember the basics of breathing.

"Nargles got you?" Harry jumped up so quickly he stumbled right into the source of that dreamy voice. He grabbed Luna's shoulders for support and she smiled at him, not seeming remotely disturbed by nearly being knocked to the ground.

"Luna!" He said a few seconds late, "Sorry, didn't mean to run into you." He apologized quickly, letting her go and stepping back, finding that in the jolt of hearing Luna his legs had regained proper levels of functioning.

"I think a few fell on your head while you were kissing Cho under the mistletoe." She said matter-of-factly. Harry blanched and stared at Luna in amazement.

"How.. how do you know about that?" Harry choked, while Luna turned to look at the decorations lining the walls of the classroom. The golden garland ran through her fingertips as she walked across the room.

"Oh. I forgot my cloak in the Room of Requirement and when I went back in to get it you two were kissing." She spoke gently, no embarrassment coloring her tone. Harry, however, could feel himself blushing, but Luna didn't seem to notice as she plunged on. "Cho liked you last year, before Cedric asked her to the ball. Maybe now she won't cry so much." She said, frowning slightly.

Harry felt himself swell at Luna's statement, but added quietly, "I wouldn't bet on that."

"Well, it was a good Christmas present, I am sure. The best present I ever got was a crumple horned snorkack's lucky tear drops." He couldn't make sense of this pronouncement at all so he just turned towards her to find her right next to him. He felt a ripple of something run up his spine, but he couldn't place what it was.

"It's late, so we should head back-" He began to say as she held out her hand, a piece of parchment in her palm. He looked at her for a moment before taking the parchment from her.

"It's my contact information if you'd ever like to talk to me without having to hang out with me. Almost like we were friends." She said, once again without a trace of shame. Harry looked at her and felt a pang of sadness as he stared at the blond girl in front of him.

"We are friends, Luna." He said forcefully, resolving to buy her something for Christmas. Something that she'd enjoy. He thinks he sees a flicker of happiness and triumph flash across her face, but then thinks he imagined it a second later.

"That is a nice thing to say. Have a Happy Christmas, Harry, I'll see you next year." With that she slid off the desk and brushed by him on her way to the door. Harry leaned forward for a moment before saying, "You too, Luna." In a quiet whisper.


	3. letters and longing

**A/N: This chapter is structured a little differently, being in letter format. I do hope this isn't boring you :)**

–

_**'moments of insanity'**_

_'letters and longing'_

_Luna,_

_I hope Hedwig finds you in time for Christmas, as she's never delivered a parcel to you before. Enclosed is something I picked up in the St. Mungo's gift shop. It's not much, but it reminded me of you for some reason. Give her a good name. _

_Happy Christmas,_

_Harry._

–

_Harry, _

_Thank you for the owl, she found me right as I was helping Daddy make plimpy juice. Athena is my owl, she's bringing along your present. Don't be alarmed if she bites, she often likes to get know a new corespondent.  
_

_Pink elephants are not a usual gift in the muggle world, are they? I've decided to name her Rowena. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. Elephants are supposed to be incredibly intelligent creatures, after all.  
_

_Your present will help ward off nargles, which I knew you needed help with._

_Happy Christmas,_

_Luna_

–

_Luna,_

_I had no idea that muggle radios could ward off nargles, but thanks for the tip. I hope you and your father enjoyed your Christmas break free of the tyranny at Hogwarts. _

_I've been staying with the Weasleys and my godfather, but he's been kind of withdrawn since the end of Christmas. It gets lonely here sometimes, I'm used to bumping to you when I feel lonely. Hermione and Ron don't really understand any of it, but I feel like you do. Is that strange?_

_Cheers,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Pink elephants aren't common even in the muggle world._

–

_Harry, _

_Yes nargles don't like the static sound, it causes their eardrums to dry up. They seem to prefer to fly around you, so you should keep it on you in case you're to feel a fuzzy feeling in your ears, they can leave nasty scars._

_I don't think it's strange. But, I don't find many things strange, other than not taking proper precautions against heliopaths. I understand the loneliness, my house always feels lonely. When I'm at school it's much easier to pretend I'm not so lonely. _

_Always,_

_Luna_

–

_Luna,_

_I'm leaving for Hogwarts today. Stay after for a minute after our DA meeting on Wednesday._

_Cheers,_

_Harry_

–

_Harry,_

_I'll be there, don't forget your radio._

_Always,_

_Luna_


	4. conversation and compassion

**A/N: So I'm pretty sure there are only two people reading this, but that's two more than I thought would. So I bring the next installment of our favorite pairing. This is the installment that we start seeing something occurring between Luna and Harry. :)**

–

_**'moments of insanity'**_

_conversation and compassion_

Luna was true to her word and waited until all the other members of the D.A. left the Room of Requirement. She could see Harry on the other side of the room, smiling as he watched all his proteges leave the room one by one. It was rare that she saw an actual smile grace his features. She studied him often, even before she had met him. Harry Potter was one of the most interesting people she'd ever met.

As soon as the door shut behind the last person Harry instinctively looked for her. He saw her standing next to the bulletin board holding the D.A. member's names. He walked towards her, glad to finally just have time to think.

"I'm proud of us." She said looking at the list. Harry could tell that she was sincere, and he was proud of the group too. Proud that they did not allow themselves to live in fear, and if they died, they would die fighting and not grovelling.

Luna knew what he was thinking, because she nodded softly and took a seat on a cushion. He sat next to her and she watched as his usually stormy expression became somewhat softer, more relieved. He turned to look at her.

"How are you?" Was the first thing that slipped out of his mouth, but he wasn't sure why. Her expression was impassive and unreadable.

Luna looked at him for a moment, a little surprised by this question. His eyes we calculating. She felt like he might be a little more logical than most people gave him credit for. She thought for a moment before she answered him.

"I'm content." She said simply, but looking into her eyes he could sense a panic and she continued before he had to ask. "I'm scared. I don't want anyone to die in this war. Especially you." She spoke softly, and her dirty blonde hair fell across her face blocking the faint blush on her cheeks from his line of vision.

He reached out tentatively until his fingers made contact with the back of her hand, he gave it a squeeze. "I don't want you to die either, Luna. I wish... I wish I could change it. I wish I could change all the death that has and will happen." He whispered, almost afraid of what voicing the truth might do. She smiled her understanding and calm smile once more.

"I don't think you'll die, you know. You're much stronger than you think." She said to him, her heavy voice full of emotion and he found it ironic that he was going to say the exact same thing to her. Sometimes, Luna just got him in a way no one else ever had. His stomach did a familiar and funny lurch.

"I need to get back to Ron and Hermione before they kill me." He said abruptly, pulling his hand off of hers and standing up. Luna refused to be hurt by this and nodded, her smile a little less full but she relaxed when he had left the room and she was left alone with her thoughts of Harry Potter.


	5. valentines and vulnerability

**A/N: Jesus I am so sorry this has taken so long. I've been wanting to do it for ages but kept getting side tracked. It's probably not as epic as you expected but I hope you like it. Enjoy! :)**

–

_**'moments of insanity'**_

_valentines and vulnerability_

–

Harry didn't manage to meet with Luna again until after the complete fiasco that he shuddered to think was his first date. He honestly did not understand girls at all. Cho was either crying or mad at him over something; with the rate at which her emotions changed Harry was beginning to get whiplash. Then you had girls like Hermione who couldn't pull themselves away from school long enough to even realize there were other people in front of them.

Luna was different though. She seemed to understand people much better than he did or anyone else he'd ever met. She was strange and probably crazy, but she was unique. He enjoyed spending time with Luna because he didn't feel judged with her, he didn't worry about her flying off the handle, and he didn't worry about her only talking to him because he was famous.

He'd been thinking that exact thought when he had run straight into Luna Lovegood on his way to the second floor.

"Oomph." He said as he fell to the floor, Luna landing on his chest. She laughed then, louder than Harry had ever heard her laugh. She rolled off him and stood up, leaving a confused and blushing Harry on the floor.

"Come on, Harry. I was actually just thinking about running into you." She said breathlessly as he climbed off the floor to walk along side her.

The two lapped into an easy silence. It was only then that Harry noticed how much he had actually missed her company. She turned towards him after a moment, a sort of sad look on her face as she began to speak.

"I heard Cho crying in the loo earlier. I guess your date didn't go well? Is that why you met us so early?" She asked, her protuberant eyes locked on his. He thought in that brief second that her eyes were the exactly color of the sea on a sunny day. Pure and deep blue.

"Oh, yeah. She didn't think much of my romantic ways, I suppose." He said with a half smile before exhaling a long sigh. "Oh well, obviously it wasn't meant to me." He stated sadly, looking back down at his trainers.

"Don't be sad. You'll find someone after this mess." She said it in a voice that was so sure that he didn't doubt her one bit. He felt something brush his legs and he jumped slightly and looked down to meet the great yellow eyes of Mrs. Norris.

"Oh damn, Filch will be on his way." He swore, pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning on a moment previously. Luna gave him a half smile before leaning over him to place a small kiss on his left cheek. He felt his skin tingle under her lips. She then leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"_As a muggle book once said, 'promise me you'll always remember: you're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think.'"_

Harry smiled a little to himself remembering the reference. She pulled away and started to walk away from him.

That night she awoke to a owl tapping at her window in the Ravenclaw tower. She pulled a tiny scroll off the leg of the tiny owl. There were two words scribbled on the parchment:

_I promise._


End file.
